Milky Way Wishes
by IcedEevee12
Summary: We all know the tale, but how did Marx become evil? Everyone has an origin, and his just so happens to be little more sad than others. How did he meet Kirby? How did he get the Moon and Sun to fight? Why is Dedede always involved? All will be told here!


Marx giggled.

He giggled lightly, in a fresh, young tone. Today was his day.

With each little leap and bound on his prized bouncing ball, he giggled playfully. He couldn't help it. He was just too excited.

After having an immense breakfast that morning, perhaps it was the fault of the over-indulgence of crepes that had been laid out for him. They were loaded with sugar, after all. Or maybe it was the coffee, that came along with a never-ending supply of sugar and cream.

Or, maybe, just _maybe _the syrup he had submerged his pancakes in. Oh well. Who was there to say?

Whatever the cause, he couldn't help but have a jovial little grin on his face. But perhaps it was a good thing that he was so hyper, for his job was practically to be just that. He had a very important task, and he had to be happy!

Bouncing along on his ball, he looked longingly outside the windows of the lovely castle he just recently begun to reside in. The hallway he just entered was massive, and there were windows every other block or so on the walls. These windows were something anyone could stop and stare at for hours at a time, gazing at the beautiful colors that the panes caused to shine down on them, and the swarms of Waddle Dees and Doos lined up against the many doors that this hallway led to.

Marx's gaze had become transfixed on said windows, ever so, that he fell off his ball when he bumped into a Waddle Doo.

Sitting up, he gasped when he realized what he'd done. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, sir!" He chirped, pushing the ball off of his victim with one of his brown shoes. "Please forgive me, you see, it's my first day, and-"

The Waddle Doo interrupted. "No, no, kid. That's quite alright. I'm fine. Besides, it happens all the time." He brushed himself off, and rose from the ground. His single eye flashed with a kindred glow. "First time being in this part of the castle?"

Marx sat himself down on top of his ball, and grinned. "Yes. It's so beautiful!"

Marx's new friend's eye changed to a prideful gleam. His old voice rumbled. "That it is. My family and I have been taking care of this place since you were in diapers, boy! Um, that is, if you wore any."

Marx's smile grew even larger. "That's amazing! I never knew that. Wow, this castle must have a lot more stories than I ever imagined!"

Waddle Doo nodded. "It certainly does, friend. The King's castle has many tales. It's been around for ages!"

Marx stood up. "Could you tell me some of those sometime?"

Waddle Doo's eye flashed happily. "Why, of course! It'd be my pleasure. But for now, where are you headed, um…"

"Marx." he finished for him. "And I'm supposed to be going to the court!"

"Marx? Hmm, where have I heard that before…"

Marx laughed. "I'm the new jester, sir!"

The Waddle Doo froze, and stared at him, with a mix of fear and sympathy. "That's….you?"

Marx sat on his ball once again. "Yup. That's me!"

The old minion sat on the floor, and hung his head. "Such a shame." he whispered.

Marx's happy eyes became filled with confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that, sir?"

Waddle Doo jumped up suddenly, pointing to the left. He slammed his spear on the ground. "The court's to the left of here. You can't miss it! Move along now!"

Marx's jester cap deflated a little, along with his happiness. "Sir…what's with you? Why are you suddenly acting this way?"

The Waddle Doo's eye flashed with sadness. "Move along, kid!"

"But-"

"Move!"

Marx sighed, and walked down the left hallway slowly on his ball, suddenly feeling less than thrilled, compared to what a newly-instated court jester should...

* * *

Waiting and wondering where on Popstar his new jester could be, King Dedede sat in his golden chair in the court impatiently. Waddle Dees lined up against the walls, they watched Dreamland's fussy ruler with fearful eyes. Anymore waiting, and they would begin to fear the King would take his anger out on them, like usual.

The overly-fed penguin squirmed in his seat, in his new blue robes, and propped his feet on a Waddle Dee's head. "What does a King have to do to get some decent entertainment around here?" He bellowed, shaking the walls. The Waddle Dees began to tremble, but brightened when a certain fellow minion barged in the room. "Sire!"

Dedede jumped up from his chair, nearly flattening the Waddle Dee beneath his feet. "Finally! That little punk _better _be funny, because I'm fired up from him being so late! Not only that, but after yesterday's _incident _with a certain puffball that will go unnamed, I need a good laugh! I need it now more than ever!"

The Waddle Dee officer gulped. "Yes, your highness. I'll send him in right away." And with that, he turned and waddled out of the room, as fast as his little feet could carry him.

* * *

Marx still worried for that Waddle Doo he'd met earlier when suddenly the officer bombarded through the door. "He's ready to see you, Marx. I hate to make you nervous, but it appears he's not in a very good mood today."

Marx smiled. "Well, it _is _my job to make him happy. Maybe he'll like me once I get him laughing again!"

The Waddle Dee seemed surprised at the boy's enthusiasm. Perhaps he hadn't heard yet…best not to break his joy.

"Y-yes, well, I wish you best of luck." And he stepped away from the door, allowing Marx's passage. "Right this way."

Marx giggled again, ready to explode from happiness. He bounded along past the Waddle Dee, whose gaze never left Marx until he disappeared down the hallway. He sighed.

"Poor kid…"

* * *

Marx entered the court, balancing perfectly on his ball, and turned his nose high into the air in a proud manner.

Another Waddle Dee stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "Your Highness, King Dedede, shall now be entertained by the newly-instated court jester, Marx Sale!"Marx spoke inside a cough. "Soul!"

The Waddle Dee fumbled. "Ah, Soul, I mean! Marx! Soul!"

Marx couldn't help but giggle. No one ever got his last name right. It was somewhat amusing.

Dedede chuckled ever-so-slightly. "Heh. Even the name's a little odd. Well, then, kid, let's see if you can make old Dedede laugh, eh?"

Marx grinned. "My pleasure, Your Majesty."

King Dedede sat back down and got comfy, and patted his stomach. "Go on."

Marx nodded, and began his act.

He began by jumping up on his ball, and balanced perfectly. "Your Majesty. May I ask you a question?"

The King raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sure."

"Just how big _is _Dreamland?"

Dedede rubbed the base of his beak, and looked upwards towards the ceiling. "Well, uh…I couldn't really say…"

"Precisely one thousand, two hundred, and ninety-five square miles!"

The King grimaced. "Ah. That's nice. Got any jokes, kid?"

Marx paid no heed. "Oh, do you know how big this castle is?"

"No…"

"Well, it covers 4 square acres!"

"So, you know math. How is _that _funny?"

"Oh, I could tell us all how big _you _are, Your Highness."

The Waddle Dees chortled.

"_Watch it…_"

"I mean, if I had to take a guess, I'd say at least, um…the size of a Warpstar or two! Maybe even three!" He giggled. The Waddle Dees hooted furiously.

Dedede fumed. "What did I _say, _kid?

Marx continued. "But, if that were the case, if you were to ride one, like all the star warriors do, then you need about twice that many to carry you! Then the other warriors wouldn't have any left!"

The Waddle Dees rolled on the floor with tears in their eyes, while Marx bounded up and down on his ball.

King Dedede growled, looking around his court. Seeing everyone laugh at him fueled his rage. He stared at the jester boy, whose laugh was high pitched and shrill, it reminded him so much of someone, someone he couldn't stand.

He puffed up, and let out a loud bellow that silenced the room. _**"ENOUGH!"**_

Marx fell off his ball, and the Waddle Dees immediately returned to attention.

Dedede's face was red as a Metamato, and he puffed up again. He floated gently to the floor below, but not before he pulled his beloved hammer out from behind his chair.

Marx backed up as he pushed himself up against his ball, hiding his eyes under his jester cap. King Dedede marched to him, loud _stomps_ sounding with each step he took, until finally, he was before Marx.

Marx peered up at him fearfully through his hat, until Dedede pulled it off his head so he could look at him in the eyes.

"_Unless you can juggle, kid, I suggest you leave this court. And my castle. And my KINGDOM."_

Marx's eyes filled with tears. "B-but Your Highness…I don't have arms or hands…"

King Dedede chuckled darkly. "_Hehehe…Well then. I suppose you better be on your way, before my hammer comes raining down on your sorry little head."_

Marx didn't answer, he only trembled, the tears flowing from his eyes.

The angered monarch growled. "_You listen to ME, kid. And listen good. A…WHATEVER you are, would never make it in a place like Dreamland, or Popstar even. You don't have any arms? Hands? How do you live this way? Well, I'll be hung before I let a monstrosity like you set foot in my Kingdom ever again. As King of Dreamland, I hereby BANSISH you! To the outskirts of my land!"_

Marx began to bawl. All those dreams, of living in this beautiful castle, and to hear its interesting stories from the nice old Waddle Doo…were now shattered. He didn't even notice when the Waddle Dees picked him up by his feet, and dragged him out of the court. He didn't even notice when King Dedede jumped on top of his beloved ball, and a loud _pop _sounded through the hallway. He didn't even notice when the Waddle Doo cried for him as he watched him being carried out. In fact, by then, he had already passed out from the shock of it all. All he could hear in his mind were the King's cruel words.

_I'll never amount to anything…_

* * *

Back in the court, King Dedede stood on the remains of the destroyed toy, and suddenly sighed. The Waddle Dee officer approached him silently, until:

"Sire…are you alright?"

"Yeah." The monarch of Dreamland sighed. "I'll be fine." He looked at the maimed rubber beneath him, and his old eyes grew sad.

"_He was just a boy, Waddle Dee."_


End file.
